The present disclosure relates, in general, to a computer, or other similar electronic device, and, more particularly, to such a computer and method according to which an internal fan assembly is provided for cooling the interior of the computer.
As computers, such as central processing units, servers, and other similar types of electronic devices grow in speed and capacity, power consumed within the system per unit volume (power density) increases dramatically. Thus, it becomes essential to dissipate the heat generated by components within the system during operation to ensure that the components remain within their normal operating temperature ranges since, otherwise, the components will fail immediately or will have too short a lifetime.
In large systems employing one or more computers with very large capacity, memory and speed, the computers are often manufactured in sub assemblies which are manufactured and/or assembled separately, yet function together. An example of this type of subassembly is a processor subassembly which consists of a bank of several relatively large processors, all mounted in the same dedicated subchassis which, in turn, may be mounted in a larger chassis, or on a rack mount, or the like, along with other basic components to form a computer.
One of the most effective techniques of dissipating heat from a computer, a sub-assembly of the above type, or a similar type of electronic device, is to provide an internal fan, or fan assembly, to directly apply a relatively high-velocity air across the surface of the internal components to force cool the components. This raises the convective heat transfer coefficient for the surface of the internal components, thereby increasing the convection cooling.
Although a fan-based system provides effective cooling, it has drawbacks. For example, in relatively large systems, a standard sized fan does not have the capacity to cool the internal components. Also, if the fan fails or locks up, there is no way to cool the components of the computer because there is usually no back-up capability, and, even if so, the components normally cooled by the failed fan would not be cooled. Thus, in all of the above situations, the components may overheat causing them to malfunction and the computer to fail.
A viable solution to overcome the above problems is to incorporate a secondary, or redundant, fan which is usually designed to run continuously with the primary fan while the computer is in operation. This secondary fan has the advantage of offering additional cooling while simultaneously fulfilling the ultimate objective for implementing the other fan.
However, in these arrangements, the mounting of both the primary and redundant fans to the chassis of the computer or of the subassembly discussed above is difficult since, if mounted in a conventional manner, they obviously would take up twice the space in the chassis or along a chassis wall. Also, even if two fans are provided and one fails, the components normally cooled by the failed fan would not be cooled.
Accordingly, what is needed is a computer, a subassembly of the above type, or other similar type of electronic device, incorporating an internal fan assembly consisting of two or move individual fans that can be installed in the chassis of the computer, the subassembly, or the device without taking up double the space of a single fan. Also needed is an arrangement of the above type according to which the fans are positioned so that, if one fails, the other fan will cool the components normally cooled by the failed fan.